The present invention relates to a method for removing a plurality of die-cut products from an operating area of a die-cutting apparatus having multiple dies.
A die-cutting apparatus having multiple dies cuts a plurality of products out of a base material in a single stroke. For this purpose, the base material is positioned between a top table and a bottom table, on which the dies are arranged. During the die-cutting, the bottom table and the top table are pressed against one another and the dies penetrate into the base material. A stroke consists in the bottom table and the top table being moved towards one another, a die-cutting operation and the bottom table and top table being moved away from one another. The operating area of the die-cutting apparatus is formed by the area where the dies are located.
The base material is fed continuously to the die-cutting apparatus and is shaped as a long strip which slides onwards a certain distance after each die-cutting operation. The strip of base material is supported by conveyor rollers.
After each die-cutting operation, the die-cut products have to be removed from the dies. It is known to use a blowing device for this purpose, which blows the die-cut products off the dies, after which they are collected. It is also known to use ejectors which eject the die-cut products from the dies, after which they are likewise collected. The products are generally removed in a direction which is at right angles to the direction in which the strip of base material slides onwards.
When using multiple dies in a die-cutting apparatus, it may be necessary for the die-cut products to be sorted on the basis of origin. In this case, after the die-cutting, die-cut products. originating from a specific die must not be mixed with die-cut products originating from a different die. If the die-cut products are blown off or ejected from the dies, it is not easy to ensure that this is the case. Moreover, methods of this type for removing the die-cut products from the dies have the drawback that it is not altogether certain whether all products will reach a location which is designated for their collection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for removing a plurality of die-cut products from the operating area of a die-cutting apparatus having multiple dies, in which die-cut products which originate from different dies are not mixed with one another and in which the die-cut products reliably reach the location which is designated for their collection.
This object is achieved by a method which comprises the following steps: substantially simultaneously picking up a plurality of die-cut products at a pick-up point in the operating area; substantially simultaneously moving the die-cut products from the pick-up point to a delivery point outside the operating area; and substantially simultaneously releasing the die-cut products at the delivery point; the die-cut products being fixed with respect to one another at positions which substantially correspond to positions with respect to one another which they adopt at the pick-up point.
The method advantageously comprises the following step: moving the die-cut products from the delivery point to a discharge point located outside the die-cutting apparatus; separate die-cut products being held at different positions.
The method is preferably characterized by moving a transfer member between the pick-up point and the delivery point; bringing the transfer member into an operative state when it is at the pick-up point; and bringing the transfer member into an inoperative state when it is at the delivery point; the transfer member being designed to pick up a plurality of die-cut products at the pick-up point and to release the die-cut products at the delivery point, said transfer member also being designed to fix the die-cut products with respect to one another at positions which substantially correspond to positions with respect to one another which they adopt at the pick-up point.
The die-cut products are always removed from the operating area of the die-cutting apparatus between two die-cutting operations. For this purpose, the transfer member is moved to the pick-up point after each die-cutting operation, the pick-up point being the location where the products are situated after the die-cutting. The transfer member is then activated, so that it is able to pick up the die-cut products. This takes place in such a manner that the die-cut products substantially retain their positions with respect to one another. Then, the transfer member, together with the die-cut products is moved to the delivery point, which is located outside the operating area of the die-cutting apparatus. At the delivery point, the transfer member is deactivated, with the result that the transfer member releases the die-cut products. The positions which the die-cut products adopt with respect to one another at the delivery point substantially correspond to the positions with respect to one another which they adopt at the pick-up point.
The die-cut products are advantageously moved onwards from the delivery point to a discharge point located outside the die-cutting apparatus, where, by way of example, they are collected in receptacles. When the die-cut products are being moved onwards, they are held at different positions, so that products which originate from different dies are not mixed with one another.
If the die-cut products comprise a material which can be attracted by magnetic forces, the transfer member preferably comprises an electrically actuable magnet.
The invention also relates to a die-cutting apparatus having multiple dies and to a removal device for removing a plurality of die-cut products from an operating area of a die-cutting apparatus having multiple dies.